Eros
❣Έρως❣ ❥➴❥➴❥➴❥➴❥➴❥➴❥➴❥➴❥➴❥➴❥ ❧Eros❧ ❧Vital Statistics❧ ❦Family❦ ❦Scopes/Patron of❦ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Scopes/Patron Of: |- | Patron of: Love; Seduction; Pleasure; Desire; Sexual Love Favour: Sexual attraction, Love reciprocated, Beauty, Pleasure and happiness Curse: Sexual repulsion; Unnatural desires (incest, bestiality, etc), Ugliness, Love reciprocated |} |} ❦Other❦ }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Symbols: |- | Bow; Arrows; Candles; Hearts; Cupids; Wings; Kisses; Palm branches |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#850000; color:#F0C2FF; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Attributes: |- | Aphrodite; Turtle-Dove; Myrtle-wreath; Flower |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#850000; color:#F0C2FF; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Plants/Flowers: |- | Red-Rose (Greek "rhodon"); Clover (Greek "trifýlli"); Benzoin (Greek "venzoïni"); Sandalwood (Greek "santalóxylo"); Cinnamon (Greek "kanéla"); Quince (Greek "dekapénte"); Vanilla (Greek "vanília") |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#850000; color:#F0C2FF; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Animals: |- | Hare (Greek "lagos"); Turtle-dove (Greek "trugon") |} |-style="radius:1000px;" |align="left" style="background-color:#850000; color:#F0C2FF; -webkit-border-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 33px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; border-radius: 33px; border-top-right-radius: 33px; border-bottom-right-radius: 33px; padding:5px;"| }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Expand" data-collapsetext="Collapse" align="center" width="100%" !Other: |- | Planet of Eros: Venus (named after Venus, the Roman goddess of love identified with Aphrodite). The Greeks themselves called the planet "Aster Aphrodites" (Star of Aphrodite). |} |} EROS was the mischievous god of love, a minion and constant companion of the goddess Aphrodite. Some of the more famous myths featuring the god include: *Birth of Eros; *Eros and Psykhe; *Eros, Aphrodite and the Love of Medea; *Eros and Typhoeus; *Eros and Rhodope; *Love of Apollo; *Eros saving Zephyros from the wrath of Apollo ❣History❣ In Greek mythology, Eros is the personification of love. In particular erotic, romantic, love. Eros was born from the love of his mother Aphrodite and his father Ares, though this varies via myth. His mother Aphrodite was having a deep affair on her husband the smithing god Hephaestus and because of this Aphrodite had to hide Eros in a cave away from her husbands keen eye till the young god Eros was older. Eros often carries out the biding and deeds of his mother, Aphrodite and because of this has on many occasions helped demi-gods and heros. He assisted Jason and his Argonauts in the quest for the golden fleece. After the arrival of the Argonauts in Kolkhis, the goddess Hera conspires to have Medea fall in love with Jason to assist the hero in his quest for the Golden Fleece. To this end she petitions Aphrodite have her son Eros strike the princess with his darts. This childish god has also played a key role in the lives of other gods. Apollo and Zephyrus both loved a young man named Hyakinthos. Hyakinthos was a strong, athletic youth who obviously drew the eyes of these both powerful gods. Zephyrus and Hyakinthos were lovers for a long time until Hyakinthos met Apollo. Hyakinthos started to see both of the gods without telling the other about one another until one day Zephyrus found Hyakinthos and Apollo together. The God of the West Wind was broken hearted and attempted to smite the Sun God, but this failed and he instead hit the youth Hyakinthos. Hyakinthos fell dead and Apollo attempted to avenge his lover. Zephyrus fled but he could not run forever. The god Eros appeared in front of his and offered him salvation if he would assist the love god in his work. The West Wind God agreed and fled with Eros. Eros' name comes from the greek word for desire. Eros had many temples across Ancient Greece and the surrounding countries like Rome and Turkey. All of Eros' priests were male and, like his mother Aphrodite's priestesses, represented the god and sexual intercourse with them was considered just one of the methods of worship. He had six major cults in Greece; Attika, Megaris Korintha, Argolis, Lakedaimonia and Elis In Roman mythology Cupid is the god of erotic love and desire and his mother is Venus. ❣Eros and Psykhe❣ When Eros' mother Aphrodite became jealous of Psyche, a woman that was admired so much for her looks that Aphrodite's subjects forget to pray for her name. She ordered Eros to make Psyche fall in love with the vilest monster in the world, in order to reclaim her people. However, while Eros was making an attempt to shoot her, it is told that he either scratches himself with his arrow or he falls in love with Psyche, dazzled by her godlike beauty. Eros, unable to resist the charm of Psyche, reports back to her mother, telling her that he has failed the task. Aphrodite is angered by this news and she lays a curse of Psyche, wishing that she would never be able to find a suitable husband. This decision of his mother upsets Eros greatly, and he refuses to shoot any more arrows as long as the curse is on Psyche, causing the Temple of Aphrodite to fall. To prevent the Earth from dying and her name to be completely forgotten, Aphrodite finally accepts to release the curse and let her son marry Psyche. She is given immortality by Zeus, and is made the goddess of pleasure and soul. ❣Other Myths❣ After the arrival of the Argonauts in Kolkhis, the goddess Hera conspires to have Medea fall in love with Jason to assist the hero in his quest for the Golden Fleece. To this end she petitions Aphrodite have her son Eros strike the princess with his darts. ❣More Information❣ Personality= ❣Personality❣ Eros is on occasion temperamental and vain as well as crafty, flirtatious, and seductive. Despite these qualities, Eros is both very loving and passionate, having a sincere faith in love that is absolute and true. He is very benevolent to those he favours and deeply loves and cares for his children as well as their mother. He has much insight into mortals' emotions, and knew that Nico was in love with Percy. He can be childish in nature and that's why he is often depicted as a child. He's caring but like love can be devious. |-| Appearance & Image Gallery= ❣Appearance & Image Gallery❣ Eros is the personification of sexual desire, and appears to others as their personal epitome of physical attraction which is why her true appearance is unknown. Eros will take very good care of how he looks to others and can see the tiniest flaw. Eros is a gorgeous, perfect, eternally young man with a beautiful body. ❣Image Galleryv File:Eros Sttue.jpg File:Eros SPN.jpg File:Eros.jpg |-| Abilities= ❣Abilities❣ Aphrodite, being a daughter of Ouranos, and the eldest Olympian of all, is an extremely powerful goddess, surpassing many others, as "love can bring even the gods to their knees." *Amokinesis: As the god of love, he has absolute control and divine authority over the emotions of love and desire. He has the mystical and powerful ability to arouse love and passion in others. He also possesses the ability to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. The only known goddesses who have at least partial immunity to this are Artemis and Hestia. *Beauty and Omnipotent allure: As the god of beauty, he can change his appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person he is in the presence of. *Charmspeak: His voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in his thrall. His charmspeak is far more powerful than his children's. *French: H speaks and understands French perfectly, as it is the language of love. *Personification of Desire: As the godd of love and beauty, he is the personification of all desire and fulfilment and has absolute power over his realm. He has power over craving of the unattainable. The force of physical appetite or emotional need. Strong envious desire. In contrast he is also lords over satisfaction, extending to the attainment of one's desire. |-| Trivia= ❤Trivia❤ *Strengths: Potent sexual attractiveness, dazzling beauty. *Weaknesses: A bit stuck on herself, but with a perfect face and body, who can blame her? *There is an asteroid named after Eros thought it's full name is 433 Eros and it's is thesecond-largest near-Earth asteroid after 1036 Ganymed. *Eros' shape-shifting ability has been emphasized more than the other gods. *He is unaffected by his Roman form, much like Nemesis. |-| References= ❤Citations/References❤ Eros on Wikipedia Eros on Pantheon.org Eros on Theoi Eros on Camp Half-Blood Encylo Wiki Eros on Ancient History.com Category:Gods Category:Yumedust Category:Josephine Wall Category:Demon-of-Nirvana‎